bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roka Asari
Roka Asari (アサリロカ, Asari Roka) is the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance He is a large man (almost twice the height of most shinigami, and three and half time their weight) He claims that he is plump, which is a sign of his good living and wealth. He has no hair, with kanji tattoos on his forehead, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large white collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized weaponry. Personality Roka is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal. He relies on his captain to explain things and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him during a subsequent raid during the zanpakuto uprising. He also seems to respect his captain to some degree, wanting to aide the latter during his hardest fights. Roka also showed some surprise after his captain's defeat at the hands of his own zanpakuto, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate than actual concern. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Roka is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under his captain for many years. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a captain-level fighter, so as to achieve his dreams. A clear example of Roka's prowess was shown from his ability to hold his own against and even make a warrior of his own zanpakuto's caliber fight relatively seriously. What makes Roka so effective is the unique method in which his Zanpakutō works, in the fact that his Zanpakutō is more of an amalgam of a pike and a sword. Roka is versatile because of this, and to effectively wield it is a testament to his skill. Flash Steps Expert: Roka has become highly proficient at Flash Steps to compensate for his overweight status. Roka can even keep up with captain-level Shinigami for an indeterminate amount of time. He knows enough to be informed on their higher level techniques, though whether or not he can effectively use them is debatable. Kidō Practitioner: He can also use kidō like most Shinigami. While in the academy his skill for it was rather poor, as he stated they would constantly blow up on him. Nonetheless, he has become proficient enough to perform a Level 33 Kidō without incantation, not to mention with explosive power and rapid fire capabilities. His Kidō spell was powerful enough to injure his own zanpakuto spirit, albeit hurting himself in the process. Enhanced Strength: Like most upper-tier Shinigami, Roka has great strength. When he swung Zosan toward his captain in their second fight he was able to easily toss him into the air, and subsequently push him through an entire building about a dozen meters away, with relative ease. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Roka has a high spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Zosan (ゾサン, elephant) takes the form of a katana with an oddly shaped guard. The guard is shaped like a bird's wings and it's hilt is the color gray. * Shikai: It is released by the phrase, "Smash." With this command, his katana transforms into a exceptionally large pike reminiscent to that of a Shaolin spade with a cleaver-like blade, with a hole in it's center, and a dragon's head in which the blade emits from, which increases his hitting power, allowing the one end to be used as a crushing blade and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. : Shikai Special Ability: Roka's zanpakuto can split him into three different doppelgangers which can fight just as he can. Their minds are linked so they fight together perfectly. If the doppelgangers are defeated, they can simply be regenerated unless Roka himself is defeated or killed, or if he wills them to vanish. They also vanish if he reseals his sword. * Bankai: Not Yet achieved.